


[PODFIC] Second Thoughts (A Monster with Two Heads and One Heartbeat)

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Genji Shimada is NOT a little shit, Incubus McCree, Kinda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, demon!mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: AsheRhyder's Summary:"Hanzo knew three things about the gunslinger with absolute certainty:1.) That he was ruggedly handsome2.) That he was dangerous3.) That he was not humanIt probably said a lot about him that he was more concerned about the first thing than the other two."





	[PODFIC] Second Thoughts (A Monster with Two Heads and One Heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Thoughts (A Monster with Two Heads and One Heartbeat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270819) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

  


All story credit goes to [AsheRyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder) <3

 

Total Length: 01:42:53

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pn49HBdPIi1McWAq0-W2LVJxgj6HC1FA)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CE08kp8MnXjh5DlK24Db8V7frgYsWnAH)

 

Listen on tumblr:

Chapter 1:[ Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177536458899/chapter-1-part-1-of-second-thoughts-a-monster), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177537299349/chapter-1-part-2-of-second-thoughts-a-monster), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177538183417/chapter-1-part-3-of-second-thoughts-a-monster), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177785267520/chapter-1-part-4-of-second-thoughts-a-monster), [Part 5](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177786136020/chapter-1-part-5-of-second-thoughts-a-monster), [Part 6](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/177786981100/chapter-1-part-6-of-second-thoughts-a-monster)

[Chapter 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178026648837/chapter-2-final-part-of-second-thoughts-a)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
